Goku Jr vs Meili & Ventus
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: This is a oneshot to see if this story can work. It puts Goku Jr. in the place of the main character of the web comic series unOrdinary (Which is a really good series, btw) Let me know if this works of if it flops. By the way, Goku's ability in this isn't mimicry like John's, it's Ultra Instinct. Listed as Super because Ultra Instinct isn't in GT.


" **ARLO!"** Goku roared, a powerful gust of wind picking up around him and pushing the two away from him, Meili and Ventus catching themselves, but only just barely as they looked at the supposed cripple, wind whipping around as an eerie blue aura appeared around him. His hair seemed to rise a bit and stay there, a silver glow emanating from his eyes.

" **I'm going to make you pay.** "

He turned his attentions to the two students that were currently picking themselves up off the ground, rushing Meili, the girl flinging her arm forward only to watch Goku effortlessly slip around her attack, an energy blade extending from his hand as he slashed her across the belly, kicking her hard in the chest. Meili coughed up a mouthful of blood as she was sent flying back, bouncing off the ground a few times before finally stopping.

She was slow to rise and panted heavily before she noticed his attention wasn't on her anymore. She jumped in front of a spear hand strike, blocking and lifting the energy clad hand up over her head as she defended her king. _'What the hell?! This guy's supposed to be a cripple, but here he is, manipulating his energy. Was he hiding his real power this whole time?'_ Her thoughts were cut short as she was swept aside by a brutal kick to the ribs, Ventus catching her with his wind.

"Meili!" Goku watched as Ventus ran over to his friend, helping her back up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. He caught me off guard is all."

" **Leave."** The two of them looked up to see Goku, both shivering at his eerily glowing silver eyes. **"You have no right to interfere any further. Leave."**

Meili growled as she stood back up, glaring at the boy. "How dare you tell me what to do, you damned cripple!?"

"Meili." Ventus got her attention, the girl turning to him. "He's stronger than we thought, we should be careful how we proceed."

"Fine. If we work together, we can beat him no problem."

"On your mark!"

Meili extended her claws, running forward. Ventus unleashed a windstorm behind her, pushing her ahead even faster as she aimed her claws for Goku's throat.

"… **Trash."** Goku extended energy claws over his hands, slashing at the air and unleashing two blade-like kiais that sailed past Meili and into Ventus, cutting the boy across his chest and throwing him back. Meili turned back for a moment, and in that moment, Goku dodged her claws, punching her hard in the stomach before throwing her almost forty feet into the air.

Ventus rose to his knees only to see his best friend forty feet above his head. **"** Meili! Hold on! I'll catch you!" He began to gather his wind in his hand before searing pain lanced through him. He looked down see a smoking hole all the way through his forearm, turning to see Goku standing behind, his hand raised. "Alright, you won, Goku! You're stronger than us both! Just, please, let me save her! She could die falling from that high!"

Goku's response was to kick Ventus onto his face, stepping the side of head making sure he was in a position to watch as Meili fell. " **Shut up.** "

"Please! Goku, please! You can do whatever you want to me after, but let me save her, dammit!" Tears began to run down Ventus' cheeks as he watched Meili fall closer and closer to the unforgiving earth.

" **I said shut up.** " Goku extended his energy claws and stabbed Ventus, this time knocking him unconscious. He looked up to see Meili was only a few feet from the ground, but that she was out cold. He flashed from his spot, catching her by the back of her shirt before simply tossing her onto her unconscious friend.

Then he turned his silver gaze on Arlo, who watched as his long range attacks were effortlessly repelled. Arlo simply glared at Goku. 'His body… that whole time he was fighting, the only time he consciously moved was to beat Ventus and save Meili. So, this is what you've been hiding. This is the **real** Son Goku Jr.'u


End file.
